The World We Live In
by IronChainDragon
Summary: Just what do the main characters do when you don't control them? How do they interact with their Pokemon? Why has the Johto Champion not gone to Olivine Tech, but the Kalos and Hoenn Champions have? This collection of one-shots shares the answers to these and more. Forever in-progress.


Daichi: Just a little something to pass the time.

Verity: Don't own Pokemon. Well, we own some Pokemon, but not the franchise.

21212121

The Hoenn region Champion, Camella Sapphire, examined her new Pokemon, a translation being provided by her beloved Kirlia, Delaney.

It was strange. One moment she had been sitting in a Pokemon Center, the next a boy ran past, handing her a package with three Cherish Balls in it.

"_Take them. I can't help them anymore, but you can. Please, Trainer!"_

She had wanted to stress that she wasn't just a Trainer, but the Champion, however, he was gone before she could.

"So, Serperior, Emboar, and Samurott, right?"

'That is correct, Mistress Camella. Master Present never saw fit to give us nicknames, I believe.' Serperior, the only female of the three, clutched the ribbon attached to her rather tightly.

"Call me Cam. And... Present... wow, and I thought my name was bad... Wait, what do you mean by believe?"

'None of us remember clearly what our time with him was like. Or even before... our first clear memories are of you letting us out. Oh, well, not like it's the end of the world.' Emboar was the calmest of them, and the most likely to listen to her, surprising for a Fighting Type.

"That's horrible! If only I could do something to help... Wait, maybe I can!"

'And what could you do about it?' Samurott was a proud warrior, and by far the most contrary, despite what Serperior would have you think.

"There is this girl, in Anistair, Kalos. She's known as Memory Girl. A powerful Psychic, she can read the memories of Pokemon. And I just so happen to have a Latias willing to take me literally anywhere in the world... Besides, I am rather overdue for a political visit."

The reply was unanimous.

2121211212

Hoenn and Kalos were far apart, and so, despite both having jobs involving the running of their particular regions, Cam was rather surprised when she saw the Kalos Champion waiting for her was someone she knew quite well.

"Lucy?"

The black girl turned around, green eyes flashing. "Cam! You'd told me you were a Trainer, but I never expected you to be the Hoenn Champion!"

"And you never told me you were the Kalos Champ. Honestly, Lucy, I'm insulted."

"You never told me, either. So, why don't you introduce me to your Pokemon?"

"Oh, right. Lucy, the six I brought with me are Marshall the Mudkip, Delaney the Kirlia, Eona the Latias, Serperior, Emboar, and Samurott. Everyone, this is my best friend from Olivine Tech, Lucille Wintergreen."

"I suppose I should introduce you to my friends as well. These are Amber the Delphox, my starter, Enera the Pikachu, Robin the Talonflame, Joey the Blastoise, Ryo the Lucario, and Sylvia the Sylveon. Everyone, this is Camella Sapphire. So, what brings you here? I know it's not just politics, you couldn't care less about that kind of stuff."

"So true. And you've always been the perfect student... Either way, you're right. These three are recent acquisitions, and they don't remember much before I obtained them."

"So, you're looking for Memory Girl, than? Follow me. I know Kalos like the back of my hand."

2121212121

Upon arrival in Anistair, Cam and Lucy dismounted Eona and Robin. Turning around, Cam saw a giant crystal.

"Wow..."

"Yeah, it really is something the first time, isn't it? Professor Sycamore says it has something to do with Mega Evolution. All I know is that I've found Mega Stones much more often after touching it."

"You mean like after Kyogre was awakened in Hoenn, and new Pokemon and Mega Stones appeared spontaneously?"

"They did? I haven't kept up with the news recently."

"Aren't you the head of the Kalos government?"

"I am, but I have the Elite Four to do that kind of stuff for me. Anyway, Memory Girl lives around here. There's a password to get in. Shiny Pichu. No, I don't know why it's the password."

"Right. Wish us luck."

"Knowing you, you hardly need it."

1212121221

"So... you are here for your Pokemon's memories, correct?" Memory Girl was young, ten at the most, an Abra snoozing at her feet.

"How did you...?"

"I am Memory Girl. It is my calling, to retrieve the deepest memories of Pokemon for no charge, and of humans, for a small price. Of course, for a regional Champion, there would be no need for payment either way."

"I don't need your services. It is these three that do." She tossed forward the Cherish Balls, releasing her three Pokemon from their hold.

'Mistress Camella, is this the one you told us of?'

"Serperior, how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Cam. And, yes."

"These Pokemon. Serperior, Emboar, and Samurott... Servine, Pignite, and Dewott... And Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott..."

The world around them blurred and shifted, as they were thrown into a memory.

12212121

_A Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott were playing on the floor of a lab._

'I.. I can feel it coming back to me now. We're not from Hoenn. We were born in Unova, raised to be Starter Pokemon.'

_'Tepig, that's not playing fair! Ow! Oshawott!'_

'You were so whiny back then, Serperior.'

'Like you were any better. And unlike me, Samurott, you haven't matured a bit.'

_Noise came from the outside, and those meant to be Starters turned. Tepig was bursting with excitement._

_'Maybe today's the day we get chosen!'_

'Was I really that rambunctious?'

'Yes, Emboar, yes you were.'

_However, that was the day they were torn from the lives they were hatched for forever. For it was not a group of prospective Trainers, but a scientist._

"_Ah, Colress. What are you doing here?"_

"_I have come to take these three away. Their Abilities are special, unheard of in their kind. A Snivy with Contrary, a Tepig with Reckless, an Oshawott with Shell Armor. My... Colleague, Ghetsis, and I wish to research this phenomenon. Cooperate, and we'll ask Alder to consider raising your funding, eh, Cedric?"_

"_Very well, than."_

21211221

_'We need to get out of here.' Oshawott was pacing back and forth, to the point that there were paw prints in the floor._

_Tepig shrugged. 'Why? We're getting trained, even if it's not the same as being Starter Pokemon.'_

_'That's it, though. It just feels so fake. We were hatched to become the first Pokemon of beginning Trainers, and now we're just lab Patrat.'_

_'So, we've decided?'_

_Snivy nodded, and the three ran out of the room. They were stopped by men wearing some kind of strange outfit._

"_And where do you think you're going?"_

_'Flash!'_

'Wow, I completely forgot I know that move.'

'Didn't you use it to light a cave the other day?'

_The Pokemon kept running, until they arrived outside Oppelucid City. A young boy walked out of a house, followed by a Munchlax._

"_A Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott? What are you doing here?"_

2112211221

_Servine, Pignite, and Dewott faced down their opponents in the triple battle. Behind them, Present pulled out an X-Attack._

"_You Team Plasma just can't leave well enough alone, now can you? Pignite, Flare Blitz!"_

'They just kept chasing us, and wouldn't let us go. Eventually, we made a decision.'

"_Look, we can't stay in the region. I know you three want the Hall of Fame, Snorlax and I do as well, but it's too dangerous. We'll go to Hoenn, register for the League there. I hear the Champion there is no older than the Champion here, we should still be able to make it work. The only issue is she has a larger rotation... and, no, I have no clue why League Champions always seem to be female these days."_

"Or perhaps why the ones from Olivine Tech don't include the Johto Champion?"

'To be honest, I did wonder about that.'

_'Well, let's go!'_

"_Pignite, wait!"_

'We were caught by Team Plasma just as we reached Castelia, and evolved in the fight. We have reason to believe they may have followed us.'

_'Emboar, run! Take Present and Serperior and get somewhere safe!'_

_'We aren't leaving without you, Samurott!'_

12212112

"And this is where my powers end. I am sorry I can not show you everything."

"It's fine, really." Cam wanted the images of what she'd just seen to go away. Her Pokemon didn't look much better off.

'You know, suddenly, I don't care about that stuff anymore. I just want to smash things!'

Cam just shook her head. "You do that. Meanwhile, Lucy and I have politics to deal with."

21211221

Daichi: I just wanted to show what kind of history Event Pokemon could have. Some, like the Speed Boost Torchic, are too young to really have much in-depth... but these three gave me plenty to work with. And, yes, I was poking fun at the OT names.


End file.
